Maverick Hazama OLD
by Hazama Itsuru
Summary: The old version. I shall get around to rewriting this some day.
1. Chapter 1

When was it? When did I begin to think this way? I can't remember anything... Nothing comes to mind. For all I know I may have been created last night. My mind is in such a jumble right now.  
  
Hazama sat in his room for several hours before someone came to his door.  
  
"Come on, it's time," said the shadowed figure.  
  
Hazama shuffled into the light and blinked at the intensity. He had asked for his room to be dimly lit; he wasn't much for bright lights. Surprisingly, he was granted this simple wish.  
  
"This way."  
  
He followed the large reploid down the hall toward the main chamber, where he was to be tested probably. Tested for combat fitness, and stability of mind. More like 'instability,' Hazama thought.  
  
They reached the main hall and approached the large double doors, which opened when his leading partner stepped up to them. They walked inside and were greeted by a towering reploid. He was bald, and wore a blood red cape around his neck.  
  
"I take it you've grown accustomed to your new room?"  
  
Hazama glared at the large reploid.  
  
"No matter. You'll soon learn to accept us more. Take him to the test chambers."  
  
Hazama mustered up the courage to speak.  
  
"At least tell me what I'll be engraving on your tombstone when I get the strength to rip you apart limb by limb."  
  
The caped reploid laughed. "I am the great Sigma, leader of the Mavericks. You'll soon be serving me as we fight against the Maverick Hunters."  
  
Hazama was dragged out of Sigma's sight and down to the first of the test areas. Sigma returned to his throne at sat down.  
  
"Vile, tell me again why we spared this hunter's life?"  
  
The shadowy reploid stepped forth. "If he wanted to kill us, he'd have done so already. He'd be of better use on our side. How it will surprise the hunters when they discover one of their best units was turned Maverick."  
  
"Mmm, yes. I want you to oversee his testing. If he proves worthy, subject him to the infection."  
  
"Sir!" Vile saluted and exited toward the chamber where Hazama was being tested.  
  
In the first area, Hazama was fending off two training droids barehanded. His testers hadn't given him a weapon for fear of him retaliating. When Vile arrived, he glared at the two reploids watching the fight.  
  
"Serges! Agile! Why doesn't he have a weapon?"  
  
"Well, Vile, sir... We thought he may have fought us instead," replied Serges.  
  
"You idiots! We're supposed to judge his weaponry skills as well! Give him a lightsaber in the next round."  
  
They both nodded and went back to monitoring the fight, adjusting the droid's skills as need be. When the timer buzzed, signifying the end of the first round of testing, Hazama was called back to the main building. When he climbed the steps, Vile was there with a deactivated lightsaber in his hand.  
  
Shoving the hilt into Hazama's hands, he said, "Now, go back out there and show me your sword skills. And don't try anything funny, because this shoulder cannon's got your name on it if you do."  
  
Hazama trudged back out to the field as two saber-wielding droids stepped out into the arena. He activated the saber and immediately he felt much more knowledgeable. It was like he was a totally different person once he had a lightsaber in his hands.  
  
"I can... remember using one of these. Back when I was with them. Bah, it doesn't matter anymore. Whether I'm with them or the Mavericks, I'll still get to fight," he said aloud as he stared down the droids. "Bring it on."  
  
Vile stood behind the transparisteel windows of the monitoring building. He wore a grin so evil that most kids would run to the devil for protection as he watched Hazama expertly riposte and parry the blows of the training droids.  
  
"Hey!" Vile barked at the two X-Hunters. "How are those droids set?"  
  
"They're at half settings, sir," Agile said.  
  
"Put them at 100%. We're not cutting this guy any slack. Sigma doesn't want just any two-bit fighter."  
  
Combat training was done. When Sigma received the outstanding results, he called for Vile to bring Hazama to him. The results indicated Hazama fought the droids on the same intensity level that Sigma himself used, though Vile just wanted to try and cripple the man. With his lightsaber confiscated, Hazama followed Vile back to Sigma's chamber. Upon arriving there, Sigma was decaped, and had a saber of his own in hand.  
  
"Vile, give him the saber back. I won't believe the results until I see first-hand."  
  
Vile tossed the lightsaber into Hazama's hands, upon which both he and Sigma activated theirs. Vile stepped away from the two.  
  
"Are you ready to be humiliated, boy? Hahahahahaha."  
  
Sigma cackled and lunged toward Hazama, ready to behead the poor reploid. He was a bit slow, as Hazama swiftly sidestepped. Trying a slice of his own, Hazama slashed out and crashed into Sigma's blade instead. Sigma, being the stronger of the two, easily overwhelmed the green-armored reploid, pushing both of their blades closer to his chest.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't you get out of a simple blade lock?"  
  
Hazama sent his boot flying into Sigma's midsection, which broke the lock, and made Sigma stumble back holding his gut. Getting up, Hazama readied himself as Sigma charged him again Hazama was a bit slow in dodging, and Sigma's blade embedded itself in Hazama's left shoulder piece. Hazama yelled out as the saber bit into his flesh, but Sigma didn't make an effort to let up on the pressure.  
  
"Pathetic! You're pathetic! I hope you didn't like that arm too much! Hahahahahaha!"  
  
"That cackle of yours is getting on my nerves," Hazama growled under his breath.  
  
"What was that? Pleeing for mercy? I'm flattered," Sigma grinned and pressed more.  
  
"You... annoy me... SIGMA!" Hazama shouted as he brought his blade down on Sigma's left arm, slicing it cleanly off at the elbow. Sigma's saber immediately fell out of the crevice it had been digging in Hazama's armor.  
  
"You...!" Sigma gaped at his sliced-off forearm on the ground. He turned back to Hazama and backhanded him so hard that the young fighter was thrown into the wall behind him. Hazama fell to the ground stunned as Sigma approached him to certify his death.  
  
"Sigma, sir! We're supposed to turn him against his former allies!"  
  
Sigma winced at the realization that his second in command was correct, and stopped short of separating Hazama's head from his body.  
  
"You'd better make sure he doesn't step out of line, or you'll answer to me. I'm going down to the repair lab," Sigma announced as he picked up his severed arm and arrogantly walked away.  
  
Vile walked over, and after taking his saber, slung him over his shoulder as he started off toward the barracks. When he got there, Vile dropped Hazama not-so-nicely in the middle of his room, which awakened Hazama.  
  
"You did quite a number on Sigma back there, kid," Vile sneered.  
  
"I saved my life, thank you," Hazama replied, wiping a streak of blood from his face.  
  
"Don't go out of control and you won't have to get thrashed around. Tomorrow you'll be a new person. Get some rest, you'll need it." Vile turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Mikae..." Hazama mumbled as he crawled into his bed like a beaten dog and fell asleep.  
  
At Maverick Hunter Headquarters, Bryan Amethyst was giving his unit advanced training. Other unit leaders were encouraging their members through various shouts. The entire training grounds was full of sound.  
  
"Step it up! We don't defeat Mavericks by slouching, do we?" the Judge shouted.  
  
"Yes, sir!" was the Jury's resounding shout. Ever since Hazama had been captured and many of his unit killed or severely damaged, training had been stepped up to avoid any more hunters being lost. It was hoped that with more training, the Mavericks would consider any of them too dangerous to attempt another capture.  
  
Zero stepped over beside Bryan. "Don't you think you're working them too hard?" the crimson armored reploid asked.  
  
"Nah, they're rather used to the work. I do give them longer breaks, though," the silver armored reploid responded. "Think Hazama's still alive?" he asked after a pause.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it. If I know him, he's probably tried to slit Sigma's throat and gotten executed for it," Zero calmly answered.  
  
Bryan glowered. Hazama wouldn't carelessly try to assassinate the leader of the Mavericks by himself inside their own base... Or would he? "I have to admit he is a bit reckless, but I don't think he'd try that by himself."  
  
"Maybe not. Alright, I'll be on my way. I've got the other units to check on before I report to Cain," Zero told Bryan before he started walking away.  
  
"Come on, guys! Make the 13th Unit look good!" Bryan shouted out.  
  
Night fell at Maverick Headquarters. Groups of Mavericks that weren't assigned to night guard gathered in the recreation wing of the large building. Some, such as Sting Chameleon and Neon Tiger harkened to poker or blackjack. Others, such as Overdrive Ostrich and Commander Yammark liked to test wits against each other. Then there was Cyber Peacock and Hazama. The two quickly formed a friendship with each other, given both of their obsessions with cyberspace and the internet.  
  
"So, Peacock," Hazama asked as they both played a game of multiplayer Thief. "How does your teleportation work? Is it like every other reploid's, with satellites and all that?"  
  
"Nah," the colorful bird reploid replied. "It's much more advanced than that. My systems are totally in tune with cyberspace and it lets me warp in and out of it at will. Think of it like an internet connection. I enter cyberspace, travel through it, and warp out to the destination I wish to go."  
  
"Nifty," Hazama quickly said as he was spotted by one of the castle's guards in the game and darted for the shadows. "By the way, you guys don't seem like the rough and tough bad guys us hunters make you all out to be."  
  
"Yeah, we're all laid back, but when Vile or Sigma start barking orders, we don't fool around."  
  
Across the room, Sting Chameleon, Neon Tiger, Magma Dragoon, and Slash Beast were in the middle of one of their almost ritualistic poker games. It seemed Neon was winning this time, having quite the pile of tokens in front of him.  
  
"Is it my turn?" asked Sting.  
  
"Every time the game slows down," Slash sneered.  
  
"Aww man, aww man. Cut me some slack, I got a bad hand," the chameleon replied.  
  
"'Play the hand you were dealt' as they say. Now get a move on," Neon growled.  
  
"Easy for you to say! Look at your winnings! I'll bet you rigged that hand!" Sting wailed.  
  
Neon jumped up and raised a clawed hand at Sting. "Don't get me started tonight!"  
  
"Calm down, Wolverine. And you, Sting, quit your whining," said the ever calm Dragoon.  
  
Neon reluctantly sat down. "I wish you'd stop calling me that."  
  
"I can't help it that you've got the weapons of an X-Man."  
  
In yet another part of the room, Overdrive Ostrich and Commander Yammark sat at a chess board. There were an equal number of pieces on the board, signifying that neither was losing yet, but Overdrive stepped his Knight over and grinned. "Checkmate," the lanky bird said.  
  
"What! That can't be!" Yammark exclaimed as he looked over the entire board and sighed. "Got me this time..."  
  
"I'll get you again, too," Overdrive responded with pride.  
  
Yammark folded his arms. "You may know more about chess, but I can lead a better army," he replied with a smirk.  
  
Overdrive grumbled. "I almost got X. One more hit would have done him in."  
  
The door of the recreation room flung open and Vile stepped in, drawing the attention of everyone in the room and quieting them down. He scanned the room for a second before finding who he wanted.  
  
"Hazama!" the violet reploid boomed. "Over here, now!"  
  
Hazama quit his game and walked over to Vile, head hung low. He was supposed to be in his room, resting for tomorrow.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep?" Vile demanded, obviously angry.  
  
"Well, I--" Hazama began.  
  
"Save it. Get to the barracks and into your room." He pointed out the door.  
  
Hazama ran out the door. Vile glared around the room at everyone before leaving, upon which everyone returned to their activities, the monotonous din returning. Hazama ran the entire length of the hall from the west wing to the east wing, where the barracks were. Vile hadn't done any harm to him, which was surprising in itself. Once in his room, he removed his armor, and was no longer in bed than Vile opened the door.  
  
"If I catch you outside of your room again when you're told to be here, you'll live to regret it. Now stay here!" he commanded and left, slamming the door behind him.  
  
What a life, Hazama thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep. No wonder the Mavericks are in such good order... Vile's barking the orders and Sigma's to deal with any remaining lives.  
  
/* Following Section by Bryan Amethyst */  
  
Hard to believe, eh? Funny that it was the stronger of us two that fell subject to capture. Well... not so funny for him, I'm betting. Wonder how he is. Bryan pondered these musings silently, staring up at the top of his bunk, four feet from his nose. He blinked a few times, before finally giving up. There was no way he could get any sleep. Not with his best friend behind enemy lines. There was no guarantee he wasn't being tortured or severely beaten in any number of ways. It simply wasn't right that Bryan should sleep while all these things might be happening to his friend.  
  
With a grunt, he sat up rubbing his face with one hand while propping himself up with the other. Sighing, Bryan threw the sheets from his lower half and swung his legs out and over the edge of the bedding. Exerting more effort than he would have preferred, Bryan stood up and stumbled towards his bathroom, moaning. "Nghz... damn it. Still can't sleep."  
  
Flipping the dim night light on, Bryan then turned on the sink. He cupped his hands together beneath the surface of the water and brought up a stinging slap of cold to his face. Immediately feeling more awake, he doused his face a little more before grabbing a towel and brisquely drying his face. Bryan shook himself, shutting the water and light off. He stepped back to his bunk and pressed a panel above it. A soft clicking sound was heard, and the panel slid out, revealing itself to be a hanger. Various sets of clothes unfolded and hung there, waiting to be chosen. Bryan pulled off his PJs, donning instead an inconspicuous set of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He pounded softly on the panel with the side of his fist, which then refolded everything and drew back into the wall.  
  
Snatching a length of white cloth from a tabletop, Bryan stopped in front of the mirror next to his closet. He quickly tied it around his forehead, expertly knotting it behind him and leaving two long tails hanging down his back. Bryan reached into the closet and drew from it an old tan leather bomber jacket. Slipping it on, he reached back and pulled the headband's tails out from the rear of the jacket's collar. Flicking the night lights off, Bryan opened his quarters' door and stepped out into one of the many hallways of Maverick Hunter HQ. He started down it, shaking his head as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "Hazama... I'll get you back, buddy. Don't doubt it for a second."  
  
Iris yawned, leaning against the counter of the cafe Beanie Boppers. It was a coffee bar, mostly frequented by youths looking for a place to hang out and shoot the breeze, or hurried business people needing a cup of java. She worked there part-time for a bit of extra money. It was a nice place, open almost all-hours, but she worked the last few hours it was open. Namely now, quite near 3:30 am.  
  
She had a tray tucked under one arm, half-asleep with her chin resting on the heel of her palm when Bryan walked through the doors. Iris didn't recognize him at first, due mostly to the fact that her eyes were almost entirely closed. He stopped as he noticed her, one silvery eyebrow quirked upward. "Iris? That you?"  
  
"Huh? Wha-- oh my!" Iris snapped back to being fully conscious. She smiled brightly and, tray held to her chest, bowed slightly. "Commander Amethyst! I-- yes, it's me." She laughed nervously, going a little red in the face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He noticed her uniform immediately after asking the question. "Oh. You work here." Bryan removed a hand from his pockets, raising it to scratch the back of his head. "Aren't you training to be a Hunter? With Zero?"  
  
Iris' expression dimmed, and the red in her face deepened. "That didn't work out so well... I decided to stop that for a little while, and try to find my place in the world. What with the Repliforce all blown up and... well... you know how it is."  
  
Bryan nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about that." He cast a look around the place. A sort of futuristic art-deco thing going on, with a few people dispersed amongst the various curved and cushioned furniture. Not very crowded. He looked back to Iris. "If you're not too busy, would you mind having a drink with me? I'll buy."  
  
She blinked a few times, taken off-guard by the question. She blushed a bit more, before smiling and laughing nervously again. "I? Oh... well, sure! Have a seat over there, I'll bring back a pot."  
  
Bryan smiled at her. "Sounds great. Hurry back." He walked to the small cafe table Iris pointed out, and dropped into one of the large, cushioned chairs next to it with a sigh.   
  
Iris, meanwhile, busily brewed a large pot behind the counter. She looked over at the Maverick Hunter, currently sprawled out on the huge poofy chair next to her favorite table. He really didn't strike her as a Hunter, a unit leader at that. She'd seen him in action, though, during some training sims with X and Zero, as well as Bryan's own semi-partner, Itsuru. The two of them were as formidable a team as X and Zero. A moment later, the coffee was finished, and Iris brought a tray with two mugs and some condiments along with it to the table. Bryan used his leg under the table to push her chair out for her. "Sorry for not getting up, but I'm pretty worn out. Haven't been sleeping so well lately."  
  
Iris set down the tray as she sat down. She crossed her legs under the table and sat forward, resting her chin on her palms. "Why's that? Because of Itsuru?"  
  
Bryan nodded, sitting up and taking the coffee pot. "Yes, that's exactly why. I'm worried about Hazama," he said, pouring himself a steaming mug.  
  
"Oh! Let me get that," Iris said.   
  
Bryan shook his head. "Nah, that's alright. You look like you've been working long enough." He poured her a mug as well, before grabbing a few sugars and a little cream. Dumping them into his coffee, he took a spoon and gently stirred, taking a sip afterwards. Bryan smiled. "Good brew."  
  
Iris smiled back at him, preparing her own coffee to her tastes. "So... do you want to talk about it? What happened, I mean?" She drank from the mug, looking over the rim at Bryan with a pair of deep blue eyes.  
  
Bryan made a 'hrm' expression, thinking. She actually wanted to know. Why else would she be beaming those blue headlights at me? Ah, what the hell, it might help. "Alright... I'll tell you."  
  
She smiled again, putting down her coffee mug. Bryan pulled his chair up closer to the table, sitting up straight. He folded his hands together on the table in front of himself, took a deep breath, and began to tell the tale of the battle that took his best friend from him.  
  
/* Previous Section by Bryan Amethyst */ 


	2. Chapter 2

/* Following Section by Bryan Amethyst */  
  
Near an hour later, Iris was closing up the cafe. Bryan leaned against the inside of the door frame, watching her. "Mind if I walk you home? Never know what could be out there at this time of night."  
  
Iris blushed, looking down. "Um... okay." She looked back up, smiling. Bryan held the door open for her, letting her walk out. She locked it behind them, and slid her hands into the pockets of her coat. They then began to walk down the sidewalk, heading back to Maverick Hunter HQ.  
  
Truth be told, Bryan liked her, and he was doing this as much to simply hang around her as his other reason. But really, he needed a bit of peace of mind. Getting all of that off his chest helped lighten the load on his thoughts. But even as Iris started to walk a little closer to him, even slipping her arm through his, Bryan's mind still turned elsewhere. He looked up into the sky, starting to lighten as morning approached. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow flicker. Spinning around, he instinctively channeled his ki into one palm while placing an arm protectively across Iris's chest.  
  
The sudden movement made her gasp. She grabbed onto his arm with one hand, the other diving into her purse. In less than two blinks of an eye, a crimson beam shot upward through the air, just nearly singing Bryan's hair. Glancing backwards, he saw that Iris held her late brother's beam saber. Nice reflex, he thought. Stance was perfect, too.  
  
"What is it?" she asked even as she scanned around herself.  
  
Bryan closed his eyes, concentrating. Though it wouldn't be as accurate or as effective, he had the scouting program from his headset in his CPU. As far as he could tell, nothing was near them. He relaxed, letting the ki disperse into tiny pinpoints of light that rushed back to his hand so as to be absorbed. "Nothing," he said, looking around more carefully. "False alarm."  
  
Iris deactivated the beam saber, replacing it in her purse. It looked almost ridiculous for her to wield it, what with how large it was. But she seemed capable. She smoothed her hair from her face. "Good. That means I can get home sooner and take a long, hot bath."  
  
"Your tub large enough for two?" A mischevious grin found its way onto Bryan's expression.  
  
Iris furrowed her brow as she frowned slightly, reaching up and yanking down hard on the tails of Bryan's headband. His eyes bulged as his head was snapped backward. Taken totally off-guard, Bryan keeled over backwards in a quite comical display of flailing limbs. She laughed at him. "What's with that headband, anyway? You look like Ryu."  
  
Slowly getting back up while rubbing the back of his head, Bryan answered, "Because it keeps my forehead warm and the hair out of my eyes. That and the fact that it looks cool." He was treated with a look that screamed 'yeah right.'  
  
Iris wrapped her arm back around his. "Well then. You can take me home now."  
  
"Oh? I can take YOU home NOW? Am I your chauffer now? Your private servant boy?"  
  
"The job's open if you're willing." She flashed him a grin.  
  
Bryan rolled his eyes, dragging her forward with him as he started off. "I suppose I'll have to take it. The west side is rather tough if you're alone." Iris laughed and skipped alongside him. He let himself relax a little more, smiling again. It faded, however, as his attention turned once more to the fast-approaching morning sky.  
  
Hazama... stay alive... I'll find you.  
  
/* Previous Section by Bryan Amethyst */  
  
/* A few days later... */  
  
"Scramble! Scramble!"  
  
Alarms sounded throughout Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Unit leaders rounded their men up and met at the dispatch point. Bryan saw Zero shouting orders to his unit, Special Unit #0, and pulled him aside. "What's going on?!" Bryan shouted over the incredible noise in the room.  
  
"Mavericks have stormed the western section of the city!" Zero replied loudly.  
  
"What?! Western? They're not trying another ruse, are they?"  
  
"How should I know what the hell they're up to? HUNTERS! MOVE OUT!" Zero screamed to make himself heard throughout the room, which was equal in proportions to a medium-sized warehouse. Legions of Maverick Hunters, units 0 through 14, stormed out of MHHQ and into the mist. It was nearing the break of dawn. It appeared a large group of Mavericks had snuck into the city after nightfall and begun their slaughter. The other hunting units were left back home in case of a sneak attack. There was a time when the Mavericks had struck out at a farther section of the city with expendible fighters, while the more experienced ones struck at Maverick Hunter Headquarters itself, causing an uproar and sending every unit into a panic. After that, they left a unit at the headquarters while the rest went out to fight. It grew to where there had to be three units on standby at all times, given the intensity of the Mavericks' strikes.  
  
Everyone thought the Mavericks were trying their age old tactics again, which is why the units at headquarters were dumbfounded when there was no attack. Two guards on duty at one of the main entrances did, however, notice a familiar figure approaching.  
  
"Hey, Earl," one prodded the other. "Don't that look like Zero over there?"  
  
"How should I know, huh? You're supposed to ask for identity, anyway."  
  
"Me? Why can't you ask some times?"  
  
"Will you just ask, damnit!"  
  
"Fine! Hey, you-- whu? There's nobody there!"  
  
"Fool! Let me read my magazine without any interruptions this time."  
  
Around fifteen minutes later the guards' wrist intercoms crackled to life. "This is Zero. Maverick threat eliminated. We're returning to base. Ready the medical bay, we've got a few dents." Shouts erupted through the entire MHHQ. Hazama had slipped around the two while they had argued back and forth, and entered the building. He was walking down the hall when X rounded the corner and saw him.  
  
"Hazama! Long time no see, where have you be-- urk!" X was cut off mid-sentence as Hazama swiftly grabbed the azure reploid by his throat and held him up to the wall. "Hey, what did I ever do to warrant this?" asked the leader of the 17th.  
  
Hazama sneered. "Good to see you too, X. How's it been, living in the bowels of reploid hell?"  
  
"Reploid what...? What do you mean?" inquired X.  
  
"You should be able to figure it out. The glint in my eyes, the grin on my face..." Hazama's grin widened as X's eyes did so.  
  
"I knew it. You've been playing too many fighting games. I keep telling you they'll-- gah!"  
  
Hazama tightened his grip on X's throat. "You fool! You're just like everyone said. You make Santa Claus seem like an entity of destruction!" He emphasized the last word.  
  
"No, don't tell me... you're..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"MAVERICK!" X shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
Hazama dropped X and looked around him, waiting for blaster-toting guards to come for him any second. Only a distant yell of 'Damn pranksters!' floated down the hall. X began to sweat as he rubbed his neck. He knew the units out on the attack would be back by now. Almost on cue, Zero came running down the hall. "Did someone yell 'Maverick?'" he asked.  
  
X began to speak, but Hazama cut him off, slapping X on the back. "X here seems to think he saw a Maverick, but it must have ran off," he calmly replied.  
  
Zero stared Hazama down before turning to X and saying, "Shoot next time, don't yell." With that, the crimson reploid turned and sauntered off down the hall.  
  
When Zero was out of sight, X glared at Hazama, who just smiled. "Now, X, I wouldn't go around spreading nasty rumors about lil' ol' me," the green one chuckled. "It's bad form. You should get some rest. You look like hell." Hazama slapped X on his shoulder once more and walked down the hall himself, toward the barracks, leaving X where he stood. He could only wonder what the Zero-lookalike's motives were. The most he could do for now was to talk to Zero about the whole incident, and he set off toward the bar.  
  
In his room, untouched by all but the cleaners, Hazama sat on his bed and changed the frequency on his wristcom.  
  
"Hazama reporting. Infiltration was a success. Minor resistance from X, but it was handled without violence. He's probably going to talk to Zero about me."  
  
Vile's voice responded. "Keep them from rioting and you'll be able to handle the rest. Remember, I want information, not bodies."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Well then, try to fit in as if you're still Maverick Hunter Hazama. Over and out."  
  
The wristcom died out, and Hazama reset its frequency to that of the MHHQ. Any odd frequencies on anyone's intercoms was grounds for suspicion. Hazama relieved himself of his armor and flopped down onto his bed, smiling to himself. He'd always wanted to be a spy.  
  
By now the entire complex must know of my return, Hazama thought as he sat up in his bed the next morning. He got up and walked over to his armor, picked up the body plating, and examined it intently. The symbol bearing the 'coat of arms' of the Hunters stung his eyes, but he held his actions and donned the armor. Dressed for the day, he opened his door and stepped out into the hallway, closing the entrance to his room behind him. He no longer started down the hall than he saw Iris. She saw him and immediately ran up to him, grabbing him in a tight hug, burying her face in his chest, almost sobbing. "Where have you been, you big lummox?! You had me worried!" she wailed.  
  
Under normal circumstances, Hazama would have beheaded anyone who touched him. His thought processors had no chance to act out his Maverick ways before his emotions beat them bloody. He wrapped one arm around her and put his other on her head, stroking her hair softly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, gently pulling her away from him and wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm back now. No need for tears." He smiled a bit, as did she.  
  
"I thought you were dead." She sniffed once.  
  
Hazama put his hands on his hips and tried his best to look angry. "Dead? Who could kill Hazama, the great Hunter?!"  
  
She knew he was fooling, and grabbed his arm. "Come on. I'm sure you want to see your friends. They're having breakfast in the cafeteria."  
  
They both walked down the hall, arm in arm, until they reached the cafe. All heads turned to the door and the room fell silent when they saw Hazama. He stared around the room for a while. "Alright, show's over. Back to normal, back to normal."  
  
Everyone went back to eating and talking, some looking and pointing at the Green One. Hazama and Iris walked over and sat down at the same table which X, Zero, and Bryan were at. Without looking up, Zero spoke. "Well, he's back." He stabbed another piece of egg with his fork and continued eating. X stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Hazama! Long time no see, pal!" Bryan said.  
  
"Yeah, long time. So, what have I missed?"  
  
"A lot of nothing, really. There was a Maverick raid in the western section of the city last night. Weak ones, as usual, but there was no main force aiming for the HQ this time," X informed.  
  
"Ah, sounds fun. Now I wish I could have been here for it all," he half sighed.  
  
"'It all?'" Bryan quirked an eyebrow. "There was nothing to do!"  
  
Hazama grinned. "That's my point!"  
  
After breakfast, Hazama tramped down the hall to Cain's office. He was to regain command of the 15th Unit since he returned. He opened the door and peeked in. "Cain, sir?"  
  
"Ah, Hazama. Have a seat. I have a few things to talk with you about," the old man said.  
  
Hazama did as he was told, and an interrogation of sorts began with questions and answers flying back and forth. What happened during the battle Hazama was captured in, what happened while he was at Maverick Headquarters, and other relevant topics. Hazama had to think for a while before deciding whether or not to reveal more about Maverick HQ than he needed to. "I memorized the layout of their base while I was there. It's pretty big."  
  
Cain's eyes brightened at this. "Could you draw a map of it just by memory? It would be a great asset to our forces if we could make strategies for the inside of their headquarters. We know the layout of their grounds, but once inside we have to rely on transmissions alone."  
  
"Uh, sure... I suppose. I'm surprised there hasn't been one drawn already..."  
  
"Great, great! You ought to be happy to be getting command of your unit back. Maverick Hunters hasn't been the same without one of its top members," Cain said, rising up.  
  
Hazama rose as well and saluted. "Yes, sir."  
  
"You can take the reins during training. Dismissed."  
  
Hazama left Cain's office and was greeted by a voice that said, "You've been acting rather suspicious since you came back." The voice materialized as Zero once he stepped out of a shadowy recess in the wall. "There isn't anything on your mind, is there?" His voice didn't convey a friendly tone.  
  
Hazama frowned. "What's there to talk about? I'm back, I've got my unit, all's well."  
  
"Hardly. You've never acted this way in the past. I can't put my thumb on it, but I'll be keeping an eye on you."  
  
"Alright, just make sure to keep the other eye on the path before you," Hazama smirked as he turned and started off the hall again. Zero went over to Cain's office door and knocked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Opening the door, the crimson one stepped into the office and saluted his superior. "Haven't you noticed anything... suspicious about Hazama since he's returned?"  
  
"Suspicious? Why, I haven't seen anything to warrant a suspicion. Why?"  
  
Zero furrowed his brow. "I don't know, but there's something wrong with him. Is it possible the Mavericks could have..."  
  
Cain's eyebrows rose. "You don't mean to say you think Hazama is a Maverick? Preposterous!"  
  
"Maybe so, but remember Sigma was an upstanding Hunter of the highest rank. Mac was a good man, and Double was a Maverick under our noses the entire time. I'd like to keep an eye on Hazama if you'll allow it. I don't want to take any chances these days."  
  
Cain let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, if you think it's in the best interest of the headquarters, you can watch him. Report anything that would indicate a Maverick infection as soon as you find it. I don't like to think it, but if two of our own could turn Maverick, then so could another. Dismissed."  
  
Zero saluted again and made his way out of the office and down the hall toward the lounge. Worst-case scenario thoughts of Hazama being a Maverick floated through his head the entire way. His favorite one was killing Hazama himself, to his own surprise, though other thoughts were of X or Bryan taking care of him. Still another was the apology he would have to give to the green reploid if he turned out to be clean of the virus. He didn't like that one. Apologies weren't Zero's style.  
  
In the barracks, Hazama sat in a chair, leaning back on two legs and playing toss-the-ball with the wall in front of him. He thought back to the meeting with Cain. Soon he thought back to the beginning of his existence, as far back as he knew. The most Hazama ever managed to remember was that he used to be a human, an anomaly among the reploid race, of which only he and Bryan had the privelege of being. His thoughts fast forwarded to the day he won Iris over. A smirk crossed his face as he saw the defeated look on Zero's face in his mind. Even while a Maverick, he knew the sight of Iris kept his Maverick reprogramming at bay, but he had no problem with this; Sigma could fall over and croak before Hazama would hurt Iris. 


	3. Chapter 3

/* Following Section by Bryan Amethyst */  
  
Bryan's brow furrowed as his optics flew over a page of printed type. A stack of paper rose up above him on the table like an angry serpent poised to strike. Chewing his lip, he signed the bottom of it. Just before finishing the last letter in his name, his eye caught something strange on the paper. Looking in more closely, he saw that the pattern in the paper's print was altered in one spot. The spot in question was a number of days. Bryan frowned, then finished signing his name.  
  
"Hey! Raize! C'mere!" he called over the din in the pub. As the bronze-colored reploid approached, he waved the paper at him. "Know what this is?" he asked.  
  
His subordiante nodded. "An authorization form for leave." He smiled innocuously.  
  
"An authorization form for YOUR next period of leave." The Judge treated him with an appraising look. "And I don't need to ask you what this is, I suppose," he said, indicating his signature.  
  
A hopeful look sprung onto the 13th Unit Member's expression.  
  
"Yeah... my signature," Bryan said, looking at the form again. He glanced at his signature, to Raize, then back again.  
  
SHHHHRRRIIIIIIIIIIP!  
  
Bryan let the two halves of the form flutter to the floor from his open hands. He scowled at his Unit Member. "Never tamper with your leave periods, Raize. You will return to duty tomorrow, and pull double shifts in all assignments for the time that form specified. Dismissed."  
  
Raize's eyes had grown wide as they followed the torn sheet of paper drop to the floor. His heart fell along with those shredded pieces. Raize lowered his head. "Yes, sir." He saluted meekly before turning and slumping off.  
  
Rubbing his forehead, Bryan pulled another form from the stack and scanned it. A request for ... a jacuzzi?  
  
"DAMN IT ALL!" he yelled, slamming the paper down on the table. A few heads turned, regarded the pile of papers in front of him, then turned away with a grateful smile. Grateful that they didn't have that tower of paperwork to contend with. Bryan considered unleashing a Buster full of plasma on the stack, which was now swaying angrily above him.  
  
"Believe me, I know EXACTLY how you feel."  
  
Bryan didn't need to turn around to recognize Zero's voice. The crimson reploid pulled a chair over to his table and sat down, a pint of ale in each hand. He offered one to his silver-haired friend, who accepted.  
  
"Damn... that is really my least favorite part of being a Unit Commander," Zero said dully, sipping his brew.  
  
Bryan took a sniff. "'Ye Olde Shitfaced?'" he asked. At Zero's nod, he downed a gulp. "Good... I need something potent." Taking another gulp, he let the alcohol burn his throat, and took in the feeling. "How do you deal with this, Zero? What do you do to keep yourself from jumping up and ripping the closest person's head off to smear the blood all over these damned papers?"  
  
Zero's eyelids drooped. "Not as graphic as what I imagine doing. I'd incinerate the stack and stuff the ashes into the hollowed-out corpse of whoever was nearby at the time, then string it up by the big toes and use it as a punching bag while I practiced kickboxing on it. After tenderizing it a good bit, and the ashes start falling out of the eyelids, ears, nose, and mouth, I'd drag it through the halls, beating it all the while, and letting small animals shit in the fallen ashes. After that, I'd drag it up to Cain's office and beat him around the head with it for making me a Commander and giving me all this shit to do. Then I'd watch as he'd stumble out the door of his office and slip on the ashes, full of small woodland animal shit, fall and break his old man hip." He said this all in a monotone voice, without taking a single breath. As he finished, he took another drink, then inhaled deeply and let his breath out in a low hiss. "And I deal with it by taking out my aggression on training droids. They're no challenge, but at that point I don't give a damn and just want to rip something apart."  
  
Bryan lowered his head as he raised his mug. "Hear, hear!"  
  
They both took another long drink.  
Hours later the Jury exited the training complex in various states of pain, sporting different limps. The Judge walked out after them, a sour expression tugging at his face. He had his arms crossed, and his narrowed eyes were horizontal slits of glittering purple. In short, he was not in a good mood. After examining another fifteen of those forms in the pub, Bryan decided to activate his Hermes System (the space-time dimensional displacement system he utilizes) until he finished the entire stack. At least that way he would've had some time in the afternoon to himself.  
  
If his current mood was any indicator, it didn't work as well as he'd thought. He activated Hermes, but the time spent in dimensional limbo was about eighteen hours. That's how long it took to go through all of the paperwork. After deactivating Hermes and nearly passing out from the sheer stress of using the system that long, Bryan stumbled over to a couch and tried to sleep. Unfortunately, he chose to try and catch some rest at the exact moment the loudest and most rowdy group of Hunters entered the pub. Bryan did his best to keep calm, but sometimes no matter how far your limit is set, you just snap.  
  
And he did just that.  
  
Letting out a roar the likes of which could only be matched by the late Burn Dinorex, Bryan leaped into the group, smashing heads together and tossing bodies aside like they were paper dolls. They started to regroup and were just about to attack... but Bryan materialized a Cloud-sized Crystal Image sabre.  
  
They turned tail and ran.  
  
In the aftermath, Bryan was sent to the Medical Unit, where Lifesaver examined him all for a fat lotta nothing. He concluded Bryan just needed some sleep, and that he acted out of a suppressed rage he felt for Hazama getting captured. Bryan wasn't Maverick, so all was well. Lifesaver released him to go back about his ways. What Bryan did was immediately call the entire 13th Unit in for some spontaneous training exercises. Following the call was the most grueling set of challenges any of them had ever faced. Each member had taken Bryan at face-value, assuming that he was always the smiling, cheerful, strict-but-fair leader they'd always hoped for. He was... just not all the time.  
  
Bryan glared after the stragglers, those who hadn't the energy to hobble quickly away from his sight. Not even having to turn around, they cringed as his eyes fell upon them. He barked after them, unintentionally sounding sarcastic, "I'm impressed. Get some sleep. You've earned it."  
  
A hand fell upon his shoulder, accompanied by a familiar voice. "Bryan? Are you alright?"  
  
He glanced backwards, finding the small azure form of X.  
  
"Not for the moment. I know you were watching from the private viewing area above the complex. Sorry you had to see me like that. You know I don't act that way."  
  
X smiled. "That's why I was worried. But it's good to know you have a hard shell underneath that friendly demeanor."  
  
"We can't all be sugar-coated gumdrops like yourself, Light."  
  
X blinked, caught off-guard. No one ever used his last name. And come to think of it, Bryan never insulted him, either. Something was up, and he now intended to find out just what it was. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit off today."  
  
The silver-haired commander sighed. "Yeah... I know. It'll pass, don't pay it any mind," he said, turning his back on X and walking down the corridor.  
  
X stared after him. "Something... about him. Something's not right..."  
  
/* Previous Section by Bryan Amethyst */  
Many officers were in the lounge later, the room filled with the quiet din of voices. Hazama, Bryan, Zero, and X sat in their regular chairs, shooting the breeze.  
  
"I heard what happened in the bar a while back, Bry," Hazama spoke his first words since they had arrived. "It seems since we've arrived, it's commonplace for commanders to go berserk on guys lower down the ladder."  
  
Bryan smirked. "Tell me you haven't gone haywire on your men."  
  
"Do you want me to? I'd be more than happy," Hazama grinned. Zero and X didn't seem very interested in the direction their conversation had turned, so they tried to change the subject.  
  
"Recon reported in this morning and by the looks of things, we're going to have to go to war again." This was X.  
  
"Another war? What's this going to be, seven of them now? How many times do we have to crack their skulls and kick their asses before they realize they're not going to win?" Bryan.  
  
They may win when there's a wrench in the workings, Hazama thought to himself, smirking unintentionally to himself. "What're you grinning about, Itsuru?" Zero asked.  
  
Regaining his composure, but not looking suspicious, Hazama replied, "Ah, I'm just thinking of how I'll be able to drown my worries in the circulatory fluid-drenched fields of battle if we do go to war." Not saying whose fluid will be staining the ground, he thought. "Right, Zero?"  
  
The Crimson One just smirked and shook his head. "Alright, I need to get down to the training complex. It's that time again. Remember to report in at the end of the day. And try to make it creative this time. Cain had a fit last time he saw 'Lounge' on all of our cards for most of the day."  
  
Bryan limply waved a hand in Zero's direction as he walked away. "Yeah, we know. Creativity is one of my strengths."  
  
"I fight and you think. While I slaughter, you can think up witty sayings to go on their tombstones."  
  
"Maybe they just want pepperoni on their tombstone, instead?" The two shared a laugh.  
  
"X, Bryan, I hate to go, but I really need to get some rest. These last few days have been taking a toll on my energy reserves. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, I guess," Hazama said, rising up and stretching as he walked toward the door. Keeping my bloodlust drains my energy enough, but to deal with these simpletons... Ugh. I don't think I can stand it much longer. When I do snap, the first person I see is going to get it good. Hopefully it's Sigma, because the little good in me is really feeling cooped up here. It's as if it's screaming 'Help me! Help me!' He imagined the voice in a high pitch and he cackled as he passed the doorframe of the lounge.  
  
"Does he always do that?" X inquired, grabbing a magazine from an adjoining rack.  
  
"Only on days that end with the letter Y," Bryan said, grabbing a magazine of his own. X simply rolled his eyes and read. 


End file.
